Noche de máscaras y sangre
by Cris.P.C
Summary: En el palacio, todo era de mármol blanco. Múltiples cortinajes de color rojo sangre decoraban las estancias, y los muebles de las maderas más finas y caras las adornaban con candelabros y adornos de oro sobre ellos. Lámparas de araña de oro y diamante iluminaban los salones, y todo era de un extraño, misterioso esplendor. Un cuento de Halloween. AU.


**Disclaimer** **:** _La Saga Crepúsculo_ ( _The Twilight Saga_ ) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ella, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto "Lugares tenebrosos" del foro "Sol de medianoche."

* * *

 **Noche de máscaras y sangre**

 **Un cuento de Halloween**

El manto púrpura de la noche se cernía sobre la ciudad de Volterra con un aire misterioso e inquietante. Pero la joven Esme Platt no albergaba temor alguno en su corazón. Por fin había ocurrido. Carlisle Cullen la había invitado al baile anual en el castillo Vulturi. No había mayor honor en la ciudad ni mayor festejo. Cualquier joven elegida se sentía inmensamente afortunada de acudir al baile y quizás, encontrar un buen partido entre los adinerados y poderosos asistentes a la celebración. Pero para Esme, no había mejor partido que el doctor Carlisle Cullen, el mejor médico de la ciudad y también el hombre más bueno, considerado y hermoso que había conocido jamás. Esa noche se sentía como una princesa, yendo al baile con su príncipe.

Su familia estaba encantada, ya que era un gran honor asistir a esa celebración. Sin embargo, su padre estaba intranquilo. Había oído historias sobre el castillo, y por eso había pedido al bondadoso doctor Cullen, doctor y amigo de la familia, que había sido tan amable cuando curó a Esme su pierna rota, que la acompañase al baile, pues sería una ofensa rechazar la invitación. Además, intuía que el doctor podría proteger a su hija como nadie más sería capaz.

Esme, que ignoraba todo esto, estaba encantada con la perspectiva de ir al baile, por supuesto, y se sentía como una Cenicienta de cuento, más aún cuando el apuesto y gentil doctor Cullen, del que Esme estaba enamorada, la había pedido acompañarla.

Con la ayuda de su madre se había hecho un precioso vestido morado y violeta que se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura. Llevaba también un chal a juego para protegerse del frío octubre, y por supuesto, una bonita máscara morada.

El doctor Cullen la recogió en su flamante Mercedes y los dos se dirigieron hacia allí. La silueta del imponente castillo su fundía cada vez más contra el cielo, que se oscurecía según se acercaban, llenándose de estrellas, pero sin luna, creando un cielo negro como la pez.

—¿Nerviosa?—le preguntó Carlisle.

Esme sonrió tímidamente.

—Un poco. Ya sabes, nunca he ido a un baile.

—No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que lo pasas bien.

Ella soltó una risita.

—¿Ya has asistido a estos bailes antes?

—Sí. Hace tiempo. No te separes de mí y todo irá bien.

Le regaló una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

Por fin llegaron, y Carlisle condujo a Esme al interior del edificio. En el palacio, todo era de mármol blanco. Múltiples cortinajes de color rojo sangre decoraban las estancias, y los muebles de las maderas más finas y caras las adornaban con candelabros y adornos de oro sobre ellos. Lámparas de araña de oro y diamante iluminaban los salones, y todo era de un extraño, misterioso esplendor. El lugar estaba plagado de parejas elegantes, pero la mayoría llevaban trajes oscuros. Las jóvenes con trajes de colores alegres como Esme destacaban como violetas en una pila de carbón. Pero la chica no pensaba mucho en ello mientras el doctor Cullen le pedía bailar y ella aceptaba encantada. Carlisle, sin embargo, estaba atento a las sombras, y sabía que nada era lo que parecía, pero no quería alarmar a Esme, así que callaba, procurando que ella lo pasara lo mejor posible.

La joven se sentía en la gloria en sus brazos, una verdadera Cenicienta, una princesa bailando con su amor soñado. Ella no tenía suficiente práctica bailando, pero él la llevaba y conseguía que los dos formaran una perfecta pareja de bailarines.

Pero mientras el baile se volvía más animado y caótico, los rostros se volvían borrosos, las parejas estaban demasiado pegadas, y Esme se dio cuenta de que las doncellas con vestidos claros empezaban a desaparecer. Pronto su sueño se convirtió en pesadilla cuando en medio de la marea de bailarines fue arrancada de los brazos de Carlisle y arrastrada a la oscuridad, por pasillos de roca negra débilmente iluminados con antorchas que solo hacían el corredor más amenazante y aterrador. El lugar mostraba ahora su verdadero interior: un sitio tenebroso y horrible, del que no era fácil escapar con vida.

El doctor gritó y la buscó desesperadamente y siguiendo a los secuestradores hasta una sala con una reja en el suelo. Allí estaban las doncellas, aterradas y llorosas, rodeadas de vampiros hambrientos. Esme trató de escapar del baño de sangre, pero un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro y piel horriblemente pálida y apergaminada la sujetaba fuertemente. Estaba a punto de morderla, cuando una voz se hizo oír entre el caos.

—¡Aro, no!

—¡Carlisle, querido amigo! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres a esta joven para ti? ¿Por fin has decidido abandonar esa absurda forma de alimentarte? —respondió el líder de los Vulturi.

—No. Ella está bajo mi protección. Está conmigo.

—¡Carlisle! ¡No me habías dicho que habías encontrado a tu compañera! Creí que solo era un aperitivo… Una lástima que aún sea humana... Conoces las reglas, Carlisle. Ningún humano puede saber de nuestra existencia.

—Por supuesto. Ella no será una amenaza para nosotros.

—¿Es eso cierto, querida? ¿Renunciarías a tu humanidad? ¿Te convertirías en vampiro para estar con Carlisle?

Vampiros. Los rumores eran ciertos. Esme no podía creerlo. Era como una pesadilla. No sabía si de verdad existían los vampiros o solo eran unos locos asesinos, pero una cosa estaba clara: ella no sobreviviría a la noche. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero miró al doctor a los ojos, que la observaban con ansiedad.

—Sí—respondió, sin apartar la vista. Carlisle la contemplaba conmovido. Aro tomó su mano para leer su mente.

—Hmmm... No miente. Realmente te ama, querido amigo. Haría cualquier cosa para estar contigo. Eres afortunado. Estaría dispuesta a convertirse en uno de nosotros por ti. Muy bien, que así sea.

El grito desgarrador de Esme surcó la sala y rebotó en las paredes de mármol cuando Aro hundió los dientes en su cuello.

—¡NOOOOOOO! —Carlisle gritó con la misma agonía y trató de arrancar a la muchacha de los brazos del líder de los Vulturis, pero dos corpulentos vampiros le sujetaron, impidiéndole siquiera llegar hasta ella.

—Lo siento, querido amigo. Es lo más seguro para todos. Cuando se complete la transformación podréis estar juntos, como iguales, y nuestro secreto ya no peligrará. No podía confiar en que tú la transformaras debido a ese apego que tienes a los humanos. Nunca comprenderé qué ves en ellos.

Aro ordenó que llevaran a la agonizante joven a una habitación a esperar a que la ponzoña se extendiera lo suficiente, y a los corpulentos vampiros, Félix y Demetri, que sujetaran al doctor hasta que la transformación ya no pudiera pararse.

Carlisle luchaba por controlarse y no tratar de zafarse y abalanzarse sobre ellos para llevarse a Esme. Sabía que le mutilarían o matarían por siquiera intentarlo. Sollozaba con impotencia y agonía al no poder evitar el cruel destino de la chica.

Por fin le dejaron verla, y se le encogió el corazón al verla retorciéndose de dolor en la cama. Corrió hacia ella y le sujetó la mano.

—Lo siento tanto, Esme. Nunca debí dejar que vinieras aquí. Lo siento. El dolor pasará, te lo prometo. Lo siento mucho.

—Por Dios, Carlisle, deja de lamentarte. La chica estará perfectamente en tres días.

—No tenías que hacer esto, Aro—respondió Carlisle con amargura.

—Me temo que sí debía, mi querido amigo. Lo lamento, pero con tus métodos tan poco ortodoxos y tu incomprensible amor a la humanidad, era poco probable que hubieras transformado a esta chica a no ser que no tuvieras elección.

—Lo siento, Esme—continuó Carlisle, ignorando a Aro y centrándose en la pobre joven que se retorcía—. El dolor pasará. Lo prometo. Vas a estar bien. No te dejaré. No tengas miedo. Aguanta, Esme. Aguanta...

—Tienen un lazo afectivo muy fuerte—comentó Marcus.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Me alegro tanto por vosotros, Carlisle. Espero que pronto suenen campanas de boda.

El doctor siguió ignorándoles completamente, concentrándose en ayudar a Esme a pasar aquel terrible trance.

—Vamos, dejémosles solos, hermanos. Carlisle necesitará tiempo para pensar.

Cuando se marcharon, el joven apoyó la cabeza en la cama, sujetando la mano de Esme entre las suyas.

La joven se retorcía de dolor y le apretaba la mano. ¿Cómo podía decirle que el dolor pasaría? Estaba claro que iba a morir. Aquel fuego que consumía sus venas no podía hacer otra cosa que matarla. ¿Cómo iba su cuerpo a soportarlo?

—Voy a morir…

—No… No, Esme. No morirás. Se-seguirás aquí conmigo. No te irás. Te lo prometo. Este dolor pasará y ya no volverás a sentirlo nunca más. Por favor, confía en mí.

Esme sollozó, pero consiguió asentir y apretarle la mano.

—Confío en ti.

Carlisle le acarició el rostro.

—Aguanta, Esme. No te dejaré sola. Nunca.

Los vampiros existían. Era cierto. Y ahora Esme sería uno de ellos. La joven solo podía confiar en que Carlisle la iluminaría en el mundo de oscuridad que se había convertido su vida.

Los tres días pasaron sin que el joven se separara de ella en ningún momento, siempre su mano entre las suyas. Los Vulturis le dejaron quedarse con la joven neófita en la habitación todo el doloroso tiempo que duró la transformación, y después les dejaron marcharse.

Ya libres, Carlisle llevó a Esme a cazar inmediatamente, porque no permitiría que matara a ninguna persona por accidente. Sabía que ella no se lo perdonaría, y él tampoco se podría perdonar a sí mismo. Después la llevó a su casa y cuidó de ella, explicándole sobre el vampirismo y como él llevaba doscientos años combatiendo su propia naturaleza rehusando alimentarse de sangre humana y convirtiéndose en doctor para paliar el daño que los vampiros hacían a la humanidad. Pasó el tiempo apoyándola en todo y abrazándola cuando el dolor de su garganta se hacía insoportable porque pasaban humanos cerca.

El doctor sabía que los padres de Esme se preocuparían por ella, y decidió escribirles una carta explicándoles que su hija estaba a salvo, pero que ya no volvería a ser la misma, y no podrían verla hasta dentro de un tiempo prudencial. Suplicaba que le perdonaran por no haber podido protegerla como era debido y les juraba que él cuidaría de ella y la verían tan pronto como fuera posible.

Esme le sorprendió mientras escribía la carta, y al ver que iba dirigida a su padre, exigió ver su contenido, descubriendo que su padre le había pedido que la protegiera.

—Entonces… ¿Solo me llevaste al baile porque mi padre te lo pidió?

—No, Esme, te lo juro. Yo quería ir contigo. De verdad.

—Creí que… que yo te gustaba.

—Y me gustas, Esme—la tomó de la mano—. Eres buena, dulce y amable. ¿Cómo podrías no gustarme?

Ella sollozó. Su condición de neófita le hacía sentir tal mezcla de emociones, todas tan potentes, que era horrible. Carlisle le apretó la mano, acercándose más a la joven.

—¿Cuándo podré ver a mis padres?—preguntó Esme.

—No estoy seguro. Tan pronto como tengas suficiente autocontrol. Puede… puede llevarte varios años.

Esme asintió, pero no dejó de sollozar. Carlisle la abrazó y ella se aferró a él, llorando.

—Es demasiado… Los echo tanto de menos.

—Lo sé. Seguro que ellos a ti también, Esme.

—Tengo miedo. ¿Y si les hago daño?

—No lo harás. Para entonces podrás controlarte. Y yo te ayudaré. Nunca estarás sola. Nunca.

Ella le abrazó más fuerte.

—Lo siento tanto, Esme. Siento no haber podido protegerte.

—No, no… Lo hiciste. Me habrían matado de no ser por ti. No fue tu culpa. Te quiero, Carlisle.

Él le besó el cabello, profundamente conmovido.

—Yo también te quiero, Esme.

Cuando los padres de la joven recibieron la carta, su madre quiso ir a buscarla a la casa del doctor, pero su padre se lo impidió, sabiendo que algo había salido mal y que debían confiar en Carlisle y esperar.

Después de aquello, la joven se esforzó más que nunca para mejorar su autocontrol. Tuvieron que pasar años, pero valió la pena cuando por fin pudo ver a su familia. Fue fácil ignorar el ardor de su garganta. Sabía que no podría estar con ellos siempre, pero al menos podría despedirse. Su padre, viendo a su hija viva y a salvo, perdonó y dio su bendición al contrito doctor para tomarla como esposa, cosa que ella aceptó gustosa. Prometió volver a visitarles de vez en cuando, y después se despidió para empezar una nueva vida junto a Carlisle, que no sería tan mala, pues tendría un ángel siempre a su lado.

 **Fin**


End file.
